Watcher of the sky
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: He waits for nights like this to let the boy with rose-colored hairs see him. Gray/Natsu. Slash.


Your eyes always direct to him when he's 'round, and still you don't get up. Sometimes it's a burning rush, sometimes it's just a sensation you can control. What matters, though, is that the distance parting you both can never be crossed, and the separation you encountered cannot be forgotten neither be fixed… and you still can never remember it.

He's in the dragon slayer's arms, the iron one. You watch as his arms are wrapped around _his_ shorter body, as his fingers run through his locks colored the same as the blush he had when you moved inside of him in those fragments of memories haunting you at timeless moments.

The fire dragon slayer stands up, and you feel your non-existent heart beating wildly as he walks over to you. The next moment you're proven wrong, and you curse at the irony that he can _never_ walk over to you. Unless there is some power behind it -which still has some time left to start working.

The woman behind the counter smiles at him, and you touch his arms as he continues to grin at her. It's beautiful –his grin. He doesn't react when you let your fingers slip through his shirt, nuzzling your face in the crook of his neck. He doesn't react when you wrap your arms around his waist, rubbing your thumb over the hard and toned flesh of his abdomen. He doesn't react when your lips brush over the skin of his cheek… he never reacts. You aren't surprised. He doesn't react because he _cannot_ feel you, your touch, your presence. Sometimes it's saddening.

Few hours pass away as you continue watching him, wishing to destroy the iron dragon slayer who has been holding him. Maybe the teenager you have been following for past few months doesn't realize it yet, but he only and only seek a substitute of yours in the face of that dragon slayer. Or maybe he does, and _you _don't. The sky is dark tonight, and there is no moonlight, only clouds and shadows lurking ghostly around its pale form. Your lips form a smirk as you realize the perfection of the time –you have your full power today, and the boy is spending his time alone in the new house he has bought from the money of some mission.

He stands up, with that ever present smile of his, and brushes his lips over his boyfriend's. You continue smiling, 'cause this is the last time it will happen. You wait for him as he wishes the raven haired man luck for the mission he's leaving for tonight –_too bad he won't be able to_.

As soon as he lands a few steps away from the guild with the words 'Fairy' and 'Tail', you turn around and smile as the ashes start to dance, and the flames lick the walls of the building.

The boy suddenly turns around as well, and lets out a horrifying scream as he hears the screams of the members of the guild. He starts to run, but you hold his arms, and this time, he stops.

His eyes widen as he looks around frantically for the magical force, unaware of your presence just behind him. You look up at the sky again –the clouds are slowly withering away. You don't have enough time to keep his powers frozen for a long while, but you continue to, and turn him around, your chest colliding with his.

You have the advantage of standing taller than him, and his eyes widen. He can probably see you now, you think.

"G-Gray?" The boy stutters.

Who? The name sound familiar –close to your previous existence. You tilt your head, and smile at him.

"You're back?" He asks, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Boy, your friends are dying." You smirk instead of answering him, and your lips stretch more as you recognize the realization in his eyes. He struggles against your hold.

"You're n-not Gray!"

You shrug, smiling amusedly at him as he continues to struggle against you, and fails miserably. He reminds you of a wounded animal, thrashing around to escape his hunter.

Leaning down, you brush your lips against his lips, and this time he _feels_, and reacts as a tremble runs through his muscular but smaller frame. He's crying now, and you feel a strange string pull in your chest again, and you let him go. _Why_ is still unknown to you.

The building behind him burning has smoke all around, and he suddenly starts hyperventilating at the sight.

You sigh, and call your magic back, and the building is back to as it was, except you two now stand in front of it. Instead of the shrill screams, the chirpy happiness is back, and you feel annoyance run through you. Three hours and you get _nothing_ in return.

You curse. The night is ending, and you don't have much time left. Taking a step back, you start disappearing again. He turns around, his eyes wide and bloodshot as he screams for you.

"Gray!" Who is the man anyway? You've heard him cry after the man many times. He screams again, and falls down on his knees.

"Natsu!" The raven haired man is back again, and you cannot see anything else except the trembling form of the boy and the tears streaming down his face as he screams in broken voice.

Closing your eyes, you see that vision again –you and him together, smiling, laughing, wrapped around each other. Your eyes flutter open at the sheer absurdity of the thought –you and him? That surely doesn't sound possible to you.

The raven is lifting him up then, and you feel the burning and the jealousy rise in your throat again. The boy's eyes are still scared, and you see the man he's laughing with in them –blue eyes, raven locks, pale body. Looks a lot like you, you observe. Perhaps that is the reason for him to confuse you with that Gray man?

You start to feel the pull back, and sigh as you're gone from there. The last thing you see is his crying face.

Maybe you cannot spend your life with him; maybe you can never regain the lost memories still haunting you ever back. Maybe you can never appear in front of him except the few rare nights like this.

But you're sure of one thing –you'll spend the rest of _his_ life with him, haunting him in his dreams, scaring him in the days.

You are ready to be the biggest demon he ever faces.

* * *

**So Natsu's got a stalker... and I finally wrote a Gray/Natsu OS. Way to ruin a perfect uke Gray record. *pouts* Although there isn't much semeness from our dear raven here, but I'm sure you guys can have enough mercy on me to overlook that, considering this as my first work with Gray on top. **

_**Please **_**review! *mewls like a kitten* **

**Oh, and if any Indian person is reading this -which is really very rare -Happy Rakshabandhan to you! :D Hope the girls take full advantage of this occasion! *grins* **


End file.
